Twisted
by Bubbles3406
Summary: Two girls who are the great, great, great, granddaughters of Alice that are going to change the world...This is my first story on here please tell my what you think.


A big group of high school students walk into a retirement home to help the elderly people for school. One of the students saw an elderly person that looked too young for her age but she was also terrified that her grandma was that person.

"Grandma what are you doing here,'' She blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, hello Sally, what are you doing here,'' She got up from her chair and gave her grand-daughter a hug.

"Sally this is your grandma, I didn't know she was in a retirement home,'' George smiled at Sally's grandma.

"No, she doesn't live here. She helps out by telling stories to the elderly but I didn't know that she worked to day,''

"She helps out? Should she be ear death that needs a hearing aid.''

She narrows her eyes at George, "Listen George sweetie I might look like an old lady but I'm as fit as a teenager,"

Everyone else laugh at George because he was told off by an old woman. A worker comes and told the high school students to go to the entertainment room. Everyone was confused because they thought them were going to help the elderly people but they all sat on chairs waiting for someone. As I said before Sally's grandma look younger for her age she was seventy years old but she look like she was in her fifthly-five.

She sat in the chair that was in front everyone. ''Hey granny are you going to tells a story.''

"Listen kid, I have a name and its, Sarah, so start calling me that or I'm going to start to call you twig ass,'' Everyone started to laugh at the kid. "Okay today I'm going tell you a story about to twins…''

"Grandma not again, this story is so stupid."

"Hey what story is it, it can be that bad," Sarah smiled at the girl.

"Well as I was saying that the twins are my mother and her sister which makes them the great, great, great, great grand- daughters of Alice. I know you know which one I'm taking about, the story that has been retold to every child the story Alice in Wonderland," She got interrupted.

"Listen Sally that's an old story it all old,"

"Oh, that's what you think all you know is that Alice woke up and lived like nothing ever happened but you see it is true."

"Okay let's hear it, what happened after that,"

"While if you can stop interrupting me maybe I can tell you, you idiot," Everyone in the room laughed and the girl just blushed from embarrassment. "Know after Alice had her child that was named peace, and she also went to wonderland but it was peaceful there. When Peace had her child she was named Courage and she went to wonderland too but she gave courage to the people that everything was all right. Courage died after she gave birth to her child and the father blamed her for it so he named her Chaos. When Chaos went to the wonderland everything turn for the worst and soon wonderland became Underland but later the Red queen was over thrown by her husband, who made Underland as it was but it was forever named Underland. When Chaos had twin, she died after giving birth to her second child but the husband was not there to name them because he was running late. So the nurse named the first child Julie and the second child Hope when the husband got the hospital he learned his wife died, he had mix feels that day." She stop to see that one kid had their hand up. "Yes sweetie,"

"So what happened, did the father raise them with love and care," She smiled

"While let me tell you the story.''

As two girls young girls that was nine slept soundlessly until the youngest woke up to a cry of pain. She look at her oddest sister and woke her from her slumber as she open her beautiful purple eyes looking at her sister with her black hair mess.

"What's wrong Hope," Julie rubs her eyes and gave her smile.

"I heard a bunny cry in pain," Suddenly a gun shots were heard toward the woods as another cry of pain followed it and both of them look at each other.

"Let's go check it out," Julie smiled, so Hope grabbed her sister hand and walk down swirly stairs then down a dark hallway, Julie tighten her grip on her sister hand. As they walk out the back door, walk more toward woods but then there heard something bid breaking branches and rustling the leaves. In ten seconds flat and shadow figure that jump out of the woods and went for Julie. They screamed into the cloudy night that gave them little light because the clouds where covering the moon. It grabbed her away from Hope's hands and threw Julie across backyard, he slowly started to walk to her and you can tell that he was think hard about what to do with her. Hope ran in front of the figure shielding her sister from whatever it was, stop and smell another scent besides Julie. Then the clouds uncovered the moon reveal big black rabbit about 5'4" tall but she saw it first, it was funny she didn't move an inch see him. He was surprised that she didn't even flinch a muscle but what surprised him the most is how she looked. The moon shun right on her, she had pink hair, and white eyes as pure as snow falls in Christmas.

Suddenly he cried out in because he got shoot by Eric the girl father, "You stay away from her," He was about to shoot him again but the rabbit ran off back to the woods. Eric grabbed Julie because see fainted on the ground. "Your sister is going to think it's a dream so don't say anything,'' He carried Julie back to her room as Hope started there looking back at the woods for a long time then she walk to the door and closed it slowly. The black rabbit came out of the shadows and look at the lights in their bedroom go off then he turned into a thirteen year old boy, one thing he was sure about in that moment is he need to find out who this other girl is.

Eight years later

"Wow there goes Julie and Hope, I think no, I know Julie gotten really prettier this year with her short black hair and those light purple eyes goes good with her uniform." One girl said in awe.

"Well hope looks sexier this her because of that perfect tan skin and those white eyes that looks good with her cotton pink hair of hers but what I most jealous of is her boobs they are double DD," Other girl cried out.

"I hate coming to school when people talks about us, it gets really annoying," Hope just stayed quite as they walk down the many hallway to get to their P.E. class. "Oh, come on sis, where in are fifth month of school and your still have nothing to say.

"That's because there isn't anything to talk about Julie, know please just stop talking,'' She kept a blank face and her sister kept staring at her. "Listen we can talk at home okay," Julie squealed at her then gave her a big hug.

They walked into the changing room to put on their P.E. uniform, while they got undress, Julie started to talk again. "You know I don't know why you are so quiet, you been so serious and the last I ever seen you not so serious was six years ago. What happened?" They finish getting undressed and dressed, they want outside before Hope answer she put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Nothing happened, it's… just the way I am," Before Julie could say something the coach told them to start running and Hope took the chance to run away from her since Julie was slower than her. "Hm, meanie."

After everyone was finished running, they went to go watch the boys play basketball. Most of the girls where all watching the guys play the game even Julie but Hope had no interest of looking at them. When she was about to leave the ball hit her right in the face and see was knocked out. She could feel that someone was carrying her, it felt like she was on floating cloud then she blanked out.

Her eyes slowly opened showing her eyes an orange color because the sunset was hit her face. She touch her face with her left hand as she sat up from the bed in the nurse's room. She looked outside the window towards the woods to see a little rabbit but it got closer towards the window and every step it made it got bigger and the appearances of it changed as well. She got up from the bed and stood up right in front of the window as the, now four foot rabbit, pulled a pocket watch out of his mouth then showing her the time while the salvia slowly went down the watch then its hand. When it was about to open it mouth again, Hope pulls the blinds down and walk out the nurse's office like it never happened. Her sister was waiting outside with a couple of friends laughing and having funny but once Hope entered the group everyone got quiet. Then Julie spoke, " Hey Hope do you feel better," Everyone just waited for her to say something.

"I'm fine, Julie lets go home we need to get their before it get dark," Julie said bye to her friends and they got to their car, it was a navy blue Camaro, "You should have woke me up," It was a quite drive home with Julie looking out towards the woods see the same rabbit has did Hope did but it look normal. It hope next to the car but Hope ran it over, she did know that it was there but she acted like it was an accident.

"You ran over that poor rabbit," Julie pouted. Hope look at her rearview mirror and the rabbit got back up like nothing had happen but it had tire makers on it.

As they drove away the bunny started to walk back to the woods, he walk towards a big old oak tree with its leaves as pitch black of night with nothing in the sky. It pulled on the bark on the tree making stair on the ground leading down to a door, once he entered in the door and closed the stairs disappeared and turned back to a regular ground. It walk into the wine cellar, up another stairs, entering a big dining room with a very classic look. After it left the room he entered the throne room were a young king in his middle twenties, waiting to no end for the bunny. Once the young king so him he laughed at the marking on him, "Well I see that you weren't successful on getting the twins, which one ran you over."

"It was the young one sir."

He laughed again, "Oh, I do like her and she is my favorite, she is beautiful, right mother," His mother was chained up on a wall right next his father in blood. The mother nodded at him very weakly, "Mother I do want her or her sister to be my wife." The king smirked then continues and turns to the bunny, "I wouldn't have found out without your big brother Johnny and you spying on him that night. Oh and before I forget go check on him," He began to hum to himself.


End file.
